Het Baggerkwakje Zegt Woef
by Femmates
Summary: Jet en Slof in another world wide adventure! Pas op, er komen vadsige dansjes in voor...


_**Baggerkwakjes roeleren de wereld! Dat je het ff weet...**_

_**Slof BonnieLassie**_

_**Jet Autumn Avaia**_

_**-Het Baggerkwakje Zegt Woef-**_

**Slof: ZEG JET! Vind jij Perkie geen hippe bejaarde?**

Jet: Egt wel!

**Slof: Zo'n hip fossiel!**

Jet: ehm... wassen fossiel? #überblond#

_Perkamentus: ..._

Slof: #draait random een rondje want dat mag want het is een random verhaal-dinges#

Jet: #draait ook maar rondje maar gaat zo hard dat ze uit haar stoel gelanceerd word# #knalt tegen muur en zakt als een baggerkwakje naar beneden#

Slof: BAGGERKWAKJE! #grijpt een lepel en rent naar het baggerkwakje Jet#

Jet: #ist nog steeds baggerkwakje#

Slof: #eet het baggerkwakje# 

Jet: #wordt opgegeten# KANNIBAALL!

**Slof: #stopt de lepel net voor haar mond als het baggerkwakje roept# huh? Jet?**

**Slof: #kijkt gaar naar het stukje baggerkwak op haar lepel# Jet? Ben jij das?**

Jet: JAAHH!

Slof: owww... #laat het stukje baggerkwak vallen# sorry...

Jet: #ist nu baggerkwakje op de grond#

Jet: #wordt op wonderbaarlijke wijze weer opgepompt#

Slof: #Ziet een opgepompt baggerkwakje# 

Jet: #voelt zich opgeblazen... maar heeft best trek in een koekje#

Slof: #ziet koekjes tussen haar en Jet in# #kijkt naar Jet# HA! #springt naar de koekjes#

Jet: #springt ook naar koekjes# BANZAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_#een heel gevecht plus de beroemde stofwolk komt te voorschijn met gilletjes en het beroemde BANZAI! woord ertussendoor#_

Slof: BLIJF AF! MIJNUS! 

Jet: #komt zwaar gehavend uit de stofwolk met 1 koekje in handen# mijnusss...

Slof: #komt ook uit stofwolk met de rest van de koekjes: 15# MWAHAHAHAH!

Jet: #valt Slof weer aan#

Slof: #Gooit 7 koekjes naar jet# ZO! NU ZIJN WE GELIJK! #houdt haar 8 koekjes omhoog#

Jet: #vangt koekjes# YEAH! #doet vadzig dansje#

Slof: #danst mee# 

Jet: #danst nog vadziger dan vadzig#

Slof: #schudt met haar kont en dat is schadelijk voor de ogen van iedereen die ook maar kijkt#

Jet: #heeft nu beschadigde ogen#

Slof: #giechelt# 

**Slof: #houdt een reep chocolade voor Jet zodat haar beschadigde ogen niet beschadigt meer zijn#**

Jet: #volgt de reep chocola als een hypnose-thingy#

**Slof: #gaat zo snel heen en weer als ze kan met de chocola#**

Jet: #wordt überduizelig maar volgt nog steeds de reep chocola#

**Slof: #draait een rondje#**

Jet: #probeert de reep chocola te volgen maar verliest hem even uit het oog als Slof een rondje draait# NEE! CHOCOLA!

**Slof: #kijkt Jet aan met een grote bruine vlek rond haar mond# hhhhhhhhhhehehehehehehehhe**

Jet: #heeft trillip en kijkt zieligjes#

**Slof: Must... Resist... Puppy... Eyes... AHHH DAMNIT! #geeft Jet een reep choco#**

Jet: #pakt de reep en rent heel snel weg#

Jet: #kijkt achterom naar Slof die verbaasd staat te kijken en rent dan verder#

**Slof: #ziet Jet als een zwart stipje op de horizon#**

**Slof: #haalt haar schouders op en rent dan de andere kant op#**

Jet: #rent halve wereld over en knalt daar tegen Slof op die de andere kant op was gerend en de andere helft van de wereld over heeft gerend#

**Slof: #zit in Nieuw-Zeeland# WOEW! HIP! #ziet Legolas# HAHAHAHAHAHAH! ATTACK OF THE... dude? Hallo? #Legolas is hem gepeert# g-tsss...**

Jet: #ist weer verder gerend en zit nu in Brazilie# OEW! TANGOOOO! #doet een vadsig dansje dat de tango voor moet stellen#

**Slof: #Springt heel random op een paard en rijdt weer verder naar India#**

Jet: #springt op... ezel en rijdt verder naar Argentinië# YOU LOSE! WE WIN! YEAH! #denkt alvast aan de voetbalwedstrijd NL-AR ergens in juni#

**Slof: isser dan een voetbalwedstrijd? #weet dat nooit#**

Jet: uhu! eerste wedstrijd van het WK is tegen Argentinie! #doet alsof ze er verstand van heeft maar stiekem is dit ook het enige dat ze weet#

Jet: #ist ondertussen al in Mexico en gaat druk op zoek naar Sands#

**Slof: #is ook in Mexico en komt Jet tegen# Heeee! Halllo!**

Jet: JOOW! #zoekt dan weer verder naar Sands#

**Slof: #rijdt verder met haar paard naar de Caribbean voor Jack#**

Jet: #heeft Sands gevonden en sleurt hem überblij pratend mee door half Mexico#

**Slof: #heeft nu Legolas en Jack en stormt verder naar Engeland#**

Jet: #stormt ook naar Engeland om eerder te zijn dan Slof#

**Slof: #grijpt blaise en Sirius#**

**Slof: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Jet: #grijpt Harry en Remus# MUHAHAHAHAHA!

**Slof: #grijpt Draco# THIEHIEHIEHIEHEI!**

Jet: #grijpt James# DIHIDDIIIIIHIIII

**Slof: #grijpt Peter# HAHAHAHAhaha... GATVER! #Gooit hem naar Sneep# **

Jet: #grijpt Ron# err... #gooit ook Ron naar Sneep#

**Slof: #propt iedereen in haar zadeltassen en rijdt weer verder maar nu naar... weer... Nieuw-Zeeland#**

Jet: #vond Brazilie wel leuk, propt iedereen ook in zadeltassen en rijd weer naar Brazilie#

**Slof: #grijpt Aragorn ook en rijdt weer naar Engeland#**

Jet: #vindt dat niet eerlijk en sleurt Aragorn aan zijn haren naar Brazilie#

**Slof: #zucht en rijdt naar Hadrians Wall in Engeland en Grijpt Galahad, Lancelot en Tristan# (allemaal van moi! COPYRIGHTED! BLIJF AF!)#**

Jet: #kijkt beteuterd#

**Slof: a gossie...**

Jet: #grijpt lancelot mee naar Brazilie#

Slof: STELEURT! 

Jet: #zit met lancelot, remus, harry, james & aragorn in Brazilie#

Slof: #zit met Legolas, Jack, Sirius, Draco, Blaise, TYristan en Galahad in Engenland#

Jet: #ist tevreden met Lancelot, Remus, Harry, James en Aragorn#

Slof: #gallopeert weg# 

Jet: #huppelt op handen en voeten heen en weer tussen Remus en Harry# WOEF!

Slof: #danst weer eens de salsa# 

Jet: #doet mislukte vorm van de foxtrot#

Slof: #Doet een animagus actie# #verandert in een mislukte poes# 

Jet: #denkt nog steeds dat ze een hond is die de foxtrot kan dansen#

Slof: #verandert weer in haar kleine mislukte zelf# 

Jet: ...woef?

Slof:... woef? 

Jet: WOEF!

_#Jet en Slof gaan al blaffend nog een keertje de wereld rond voordat ze dood neervallen#_

_**THE END!**_

_#BonnieLassie et Autumn Avaia maken een gaar soort van buiging en doen er nog een vadsig dansje achteraan# Dankoe people! Dankoe! Reviews?_


End file.
